Stronger
by ladyreapermc
Summary: Reid visits Hotch in the hospital after Foyet's attack. Based on the prompt lost scene from 64damn prompts. References to Nameless, Faceless.


_**Stronger**_

Hotch had been in the hospital for three days. Three long days of having his close friends and coworkers hovering over him like mother hens. But fortunately, the team had got a new case and he was left alone for some peace and quiet and he now could think about how the hell he was going to get Foyet and make him pay for driving his family away.

He had been distractedly pushing his tasteless dinner around the plate when the distinctive sound of crutches patting on the polished floor of the hospital alerted him to the arrival of his also injured subordinate, Dr. Spencer Reid.

The young genius offered Hotch a tired and pained smile before dropping on the chair by his bed. The older man's gaze fell immediately on the bandage around the thin leg. JJ had told him Reid had been shot while protecting a victim and would need crutches for a while. It wasn't very serious, by the Unit Chief was worried nevertheless. Reid's lanky figure and usual demeanor made Hotch see the other agent like a son sometimes and a bullet wound wasn't something to take it lightly.

"I thought you're supposed to be in the Hospital." Hotch said after concluding his inspection. Reid looked tired, like he hadn't had much sleep the past three days. Hotch knew exactly how that felt.

"I am in the hospital." Reid replied cheekily with a small smile. Hotch tried not to respond to the small joke, but he felt his lips twist slightly in amusement. "The doctor discharged me." The young agent replied finally, but his lack of eye contact made Hotch suspicious of that answer. He held his gaze steadily until Reid shifted uncomfortably and with a tired sigh, he admitted the truth. "Well, I'm a doctor."

"Reid." Hotch breathed out tiredly.

He wanted to tell the doctor he had been stupid and irresponsible for leaving the hospital by himself. That he could have hurt his injured leg even more, that he needed to be more careful, but the words never got out of his mind, because as he sternly watched him young agent, he noticed the discomfort in his face, the barely concealed pain. Then he remembered the Anthrax episode and how the younger man had refused any kind of pain medication. He doubted Spencer had done differently this time around.

Once an addicted, always an addicted. Reid would never allow himself to fall for the temptation. He'd rather live with the pain and in that moment, Hotch admired him greatly. If he was in the same position Spencer found himself now, he wasn't sure if he would be strong enough to say no to the drugs.

"You're lot stronger than people give you credit for, Spencer." Hotch stated simply and surely after they stayed in silence for long moments. The doctor ducked his head slightly, knowing what the older agent meant by that compliment.

"Yes, well…" He started slowly, clearing his throat. "I had a good role model." Spencer looked up then and smiled at Hotch. A tiny, shy, but honest smile. Aaron smiled back, flattered.

He really wished he had been there for the kid when he was getting himself through that whole mess, but Aaron had been too self-absorbed, too focused on his failing marriage to stop and help a friend. He was sincerely glad to hear that apparently, there were no hard feelings from Reid's part. Not that it was enough to make the raw guilt inside his chest go away.

"So…" Spencer said after a while. "Are you going to eat that jell-O?" He asked, wistfully eying the red substance innocently sitting on Hotch's dinner tray.

Aaron laughed, ignoring the pain that shot through his chest due the action, and pushed the small cup towards Reid. "Help yourself."

"Thanks!" Reid grinned wide and genuine, looking a little bit his own age, maybe even younger. It reminded Aaron so much of Jack that it hurt a little.

"We're going to get him, you know?" Reid spoke, after a couple spoons of jell-O. His lips had acquired an artificial reddish color that made Aaron want to smile. "Foyet. We're going to get him and you'll have Haley and Jack back."

Aaron nodded at that and, unlike when Dave had said it, he actually believed this time.

xxx

Disclaimer: These pretty boys does not belong to me, unfortunately! I'm just playing with them!


End file.
